Babylon Crisis
by Brandon the Lynx
Summary: The Babylon Rogues hear about an ancient babylonian treasure and Jet and Storm go to retrieve it. But when they return, this 'treasure' isn't what anyone would have thought. JetxWave oneshot. WARNING: contains explosions, death, romance and tragedy. PS: I made myself cry with this.


Ever felt completly useless? Like there was nothing you could ever do to help somebody? Welcome to my world. The love of my life, on the brink of death. Damn green fool...

Probably narrows down who it is now, huh? Green. Manic? No. Scourge? No. Flying Frog? HELL NO!

Give up? Here's a clue. My name is Wave Swallow, I work as a mechanic for the Babylon Rogues and we had recently heard of a huge stash of Ancient Babylonian tech. Of course our leader, Jettison 'Jet' Hawkington, wanted to go get it for us. The thing is, I didn't wanna go. Something felt, I dunno, _off_ about this.

Needless to say, Jet went anyway. He came back at around 11:05pm with Storm, the team's muscle, carrying a large metal cylinder. He asked me to take a look at the thing and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the 70" TV that took up an entire wall in our airship home. Sighing, I sat in front of the device and removed a pannel, examining the contents. At this time, I wish I hadn't. As soon as the insides were revealed, a small digital clock began to count down. A bomb. I cried out and before I knew what was going on, Jet had ran over and was shielding me.

And that's how we get to now. A smoking airship, fire everywhere, and a pair of goggles. All that was left of Storm, who had tried to remove the bomb before it exploded. Poor guy...

I was crying my eyes out. Jet was trying to hold his tears back in order to comfort me, but I could tell how he felt. Storm was like his older brother, the one who would always be there. From what he told me, Storm had saved Jet's life once. I hugged Jet tightly, recieving a groan of pain. I looked at Jet's back and gasped. It was burned, cut and bleeding. A lot of his feathers had been burned off, and his tail was bear. I softened my hug and sobbed into his chest. Our home, Storm, everything we worked for, gone.

Sonic Hedgehog ran in through the open door and scanned the area. When he saw us, he ran over and helped us get out. I grabbed Storm's goggles on the way out, not wanting to let them be destroyed like the rest of him. The minute we were out of range, the airship exploded behind us. The fire must have reached the fuel tanks.

"Wave, how did this happen?" Sonic asked, helping Jet to lay down on the Blue Star II. We began walking towards the hospital. Sonic gently pushed his X-Treme Gear down the path in front of us. I clutched onto the tan-coloured goggles and stared at the floor. "W-we heard about an a-ancient treasure." I replied, choking on my tears. "Jet and S-Storm went to get it, b-but I didn't w-wanna. Something f-felt..." "Something felt what?" Sonic asked, curious. I never even noticed that I had trailed off. "_Off._" I finished.

We reached the hospital and several nurses ran over to us. No doubt it was for Jet, but two or three took a look at me aswell. I had broken two fingers on my left hand and my entire right arm, even though I couldn't feel anything in them. I waited in the lobby with Sonic, who was concerned for Jet despite the fact that the two were always fighting. I suppose it's just a friendly rivalry. Amy arrived not long after with one of her work friends; a grey vixen with long, wavy purple hair named Zorra(shut up, it's vixen in spanish). Amy wore a hot-pink low cut spaghetti strap shirt, silver-grey jeans, red sneakers with a white vertical stripe and cyan fingerless gloves. Zorra wore a cobalt t-shirt with the 'Gen 3' logo on the front, carmine jeans and russet brown trainers.

"What happened!?" Amy yelled, skidding to a halt in front of us. "We saw the explosion on the way to a concert and came running!" Zorra added, sitting down beside me. I had started crying again at the word 'explosion'. Sonic explained while Zorra stared at the casts on my arm. "Wave." the vixen said when Sonic was finished. "Would you like me to fix your arm?" The exprsion on my face went from heart-ache to confusion and Amy laughed. "Zorra's special power is that she can use Chaos Energy to heal others." she explained as Zorra pulled out the white Chaos Emerald and held it above my cast. "May I?" she asked again. I nodded and she gently traced the cast with the emerald. The numbness in my arm turned into pain, then the pain faded into nothing. Zorra then removed the cast and prodded my arm.

"Miss Swallow?" a nurse called, "Mr Hawkington is asking for you." I stood up and heard Sonic snickering. "What?" I asked, a tint of anger in my voice. "His real name is _Hawkington_!" the cobalt hedgehog replied, laughing. I punched him in the gut and walked away towards Jet's room. I reached the door and knocked three time. "Come in!".

The room was pure white with pretty basic furniture. Jet was lay on the bed, wires protruding from under the sheets. My hands instinctivly went to my mouth as I gasped. I slowly walked to the chair beside Jet, unable to comprehend what I saw. "Wave?" Jet groaned, his eyes closed. I took his hand in mine and sat by the bed. "Yeah Jet, it's me." I said, trying to sound happy.

"Wave, what's happening?" the forest-green hawk asked.  
"You're gonna be ok, Jet." I replied. "Everything's gonna be alright."  
"Where's Storm?"  
Uh-oh. "He's, uh. He's gone away for a while Jet. He'll be happy though."  
"Wave. He's dead, isn't he?"  
Busted. "Y-yeah... Storm's dead." My cobalt blue eyes teared up and I couldn't help but cry. To my surprise, Jet started crying too. We just sat there for a while, mourning over the loss of our friend. Eventually, Jet stopped crying and spoke up. "Wave, th-there's something else..." he began. I looked up and found him staring at the tag on his wrist. "I-I've only got a couple weeks, Wave."

My eyes widened and my heart raced. A couple weeks? What's that meant to mean? Jet must have read my mind. "The blast from the bomb gave me cancer. I'm sorry, but there's no way to help me..." "TO HELL WITH THAT!" I yelled, purely outraged. I ran over to the machines and crawled inside, tinkering with the internal wiring. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE ON ME, JETTISON Q HAWKINGTON!"

Jet just lay there, staring at the hole that I ad crawlen into. "Wave, just leave it." he said. I practically lunged at him from the hole. "NO!" I screamed, causing him to flinch. "I can't just let you die Jet!" I was crying again at this point. Jet pulled me towards him and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, not wanting him to ever let go. "I don't want you to die! I love you!"

I stopped crying when I realised what I had said. It was sudden, run-of-the-moment kind of stuff. And yet, I meant every word. "Y-you love me?" he stuttered. I nodded in response and thought: 'Great! Now he's gonna die _and_ he hates me!' But to my surprise, he smiled! "You have no idea how much easier you've made this now." he said, leaving me puzzled. I was about to ask what he meant when he sat up, leaned in and...

My eyes went wide, then closed as I realised I was getting what I always wanted. Jet, the man I've been in love with since the day we met, was _kissing_ me! This was possibly the best moment in my entire life!

We broke apart after about five minutes due to a knocking at the door. I stood up, walked over and opened it to reveal Sonic, Amy and Zorra. I smiled at them and walked back inside with them following, confused. Instead of sitting back on the chair, I lay down on the bed and snuggled up to Jet who wrapped his arm around me.

"Ah, I get it. Nice one Jet!" Zorra said. Amy and Sonic looked confused, so Zorra explained. Sonic fist-bumped Jet and grinned stupidly. "It's about time!" the stupid hedgehog cried. Amy face-palmed, but smiled in my direction. Then her face grew serious.

"So." she began. "What's the verdict?"  
"Cancer. Two weeks, if I'm lucky" Jet sighed.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"It's ok, Amy. Not your falt."  
"What if I use the emerald again?" Zorra asked.  
"Of course! You can heal with Chaos energy!" I yelled, face-palming.  
"You could try." Jet said, smiling weakly.

Zorra pulled out the white Chaos Emerald and ran it over Jet's chest, closing her eyes. After about ten minutes, she pulled away shaking her head. "I'm sorry. It's much more than cancer, Jet. You've got the Chaos Virus." the vixen said sadly. My tears began to form again as I squeezed Jet. "What's the Chaos Virus, Zorra?" Sonic asked. Zorra sat down, her head in her hands. "It's basicly cancer times a thousand. And it originated from Chaos himself." She looked down at her hands and whispered; "And now I've got it too..."

Sonic, Amy and Zorra left around 3am. They said goodnight and wished me luck, but I tuned it out. How could I have good luck when the love of my life was going to die within two weeks of us getting together? I rested my head on Jet's chest and cried myself to sleep.  
-For the next two weeks, I never left Jet's side for anything except bathroom breaks. We would watch TV together, play board games and sometimes just talk, but I never left. When the day came that it was time to say goodbye, I didn't even have a chance...  
-"Mornin' Hun." I said, yawning. No reply. "Mornin'." I repeated, a little louder. Still no reply. I began to worry, then saw that he wasn't breathing. "No. No, no, no!" Tears were cascading down my face as I violently shook the lifeless body in a futile attempt to wake him up. "NOOOOOOOO!"

I lay back down and held his body against mine. He was cold. He had died while we slept. I had never sang before, but I had promised Jet that I would today, no matter what. I had chosen a song that fit this occasion perfectly. I even knew the words. The song was called Cannonball, by Little Mix.

"There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth.  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt.  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on.

There's still a little bit of your ghost, your witness.  
There's still a little bit of your face, I haven't kissed.  
You step a little closer each day,  
that I can't say what's going on.

Stones taught me to fly.  
Love taught me to lie.  
Life taught me to die.  
So it's not hard to fall.  
When you float like a cannonball.

There's still a little bit of your song in my ear.  
There's still a little bit of your words, I long to hear.  
You step a little closer to me,  
so close that I can´t see what's going on.

Stones taught me to fly.  
Love taught me to lie.  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy.  
'Cause it's not hard to fall,  
when you know that you just don't know.

Stones taught me to fly.  
Love taught me to lie .  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy.  
'Cause it's not hard to fall,  
when you float like a cannonball.

Stones taught me to fly.  
Love taught me to cry.  
So come on courage, teach me to be shy.  
'Cause it's not hard to fall,  
and I don't want to scare her.  
It's not hard to fall and I don't want to lose.  
It's not hard to grow,  
when you float like a cannonball..."


End file.
